Vampire Lord
CE Medium undead Init +6; Senses darkvision (60); Perception +32 DEFENSE AC 23, touch 17, flat-footed 18 (+2 Ring of Protection, +2 deflection, +4 Dex, +1 dodge, +6 natural) hp 268 (17d6+178), Fast Healing 5 Fort +17, Ref +14, Will +16 Defensive Abilities '''Channel Resistance +4 '''DR 10/silver Immune '''to Ability Drain, Death Effects, Death from Massive Damage, Disease, Energy Drain, Exhaustion, Fatique, Mind-Affecting effects, Nonlethal Damage, Paralysis, Poison, Sleep and Stunning. '''Resistance '''Cold 20, Electricity 10 '''Weaknesses '''Vampire Weaknesses '''OFFENSE Speed 30 ft., Spider Climb Melee bloodthorn +4(Blood Crystal/Heartseeker/Unholy Greatsword) +15/+10 (2d6+8/19–20) Melee '''slam +12 (1d4+4) '''Special Attacks Blood Drain, Children of the Night, Create Spawn, Dominate, Energy Drain, Sneak Attack +9d4 Known Glamourist Spells(CL 17th, concentration +26): 8th (5/day)—''undead anatomy IV, maze'' 7th (7/day)—''control undead, spell turning, limited wish'' 6th (7/day)—''undeath ward, greater dispel magic, contingency'' 5th (8/day)—''ghoul army, majic jar, overland flight, icy prison'' 4th (8/day)—''invisbility, greater, dimension door, enervation, ball lightning'' 3rd (8/day)—''undead anatomy I, haste, slow, fly'' 2nd (8/day)—''invisbility, mirror image, see invisibility, glitterdust, scorching ray'' 1st (9/day)—''sculpt corpse, mound, mage armor, shield, keep watch'' 0 (at will)— mending, detect magic, read magic, prestidigitation, mage hand, ghost sound, message, haunted fey aspect, ray of frost STATISTICS STR 16, DEX 18, CON —, INT 14, WIS 16, CHA 28 Base Atk +8; CMB +11; CMD 28 Feats '''Spell Perfection (Enervation), Maximize Spell, Combat Casting, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Eschew Materials, Quicken Spell, Greater Spell Focus (Necromancy), Greater Spell Penetration, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Martial Weapon Prof. (Greatsword), Empower Spell, Spell Focus (Necromancy), Spell Penetration, Toughness, Ability Focus: Dominate '''Skills Acrobatics +4, Appraise +2, Bluff +54, Climb +3, Diplomacy +9, Disguise +9, Escape Artist +4, Fly +4, Heal +3, Intimidate +9, Knowledge (arcana) +13, Knowledge (religion) +14, Perception +32, Ride +4, Sense Motive +13, Spellcraft +22, Stealth +34, Survival +3, Swim +3, Use Magic Device +29. Languages Common, Abyssal, Draconic SQ Stolen Arcana, Cantrips, Change Shape (Dire Bat or Wolf per Beast Shape II), Death's Gift, Gaseous Form, Shadowless, Skilled, Spider Climb, Graverobbers Cross Source, Bite of the Death, Flesh of the Corrupted, Spell-Like Thoughts, Living Low Possessions '''Headband of Alluring Charisma +4, Bloodthorn +4, Ring of Protection +2, Cloak of Resistance +3 '''SPECIAL ABILITIES Blood Drain (Su) '''A vampire can suck blood from a grappled opponent; if the vampire establishes or maintains a pin, it drains blood, dealing 1d4 points of Constitution damage. The vampire heals 5 hit points or gains 5 temporary hit points for 1 hour each round it drains blood. '''Children of the Night (Su) '''Once Per day, a vampire can call forth 1d6+1 rat swarms, 1d4+1 bat swarms, or 2d6 wolves as a standard action. These creatures arrive in 2d6 rounds and serve the vampire for 1 hour. '''Create Spawn (Su) '''A vampire can create spawn out of those it slays with blood drain or energy drain, provided that the slain creature is of the same type as the vampire's base creature type. The victim rises from death as a vampire in 1d4 days. This vampire is under the command of the vampire that created it, and remains enslaved until it's master's destruction. A vampire may have enslaves spawn totalling no more than twice it's own Hit Dice; any spawn it creates that would exceed this limit become free-willed undead. A vampire may free an enslaved spawn in order to enslave a new spawn, but once freed, a vampire or vampire spawn cannot be enslaved again. '''Dominate (Su) '''A vampire can crush a humanoid opponent's will as a standard action. Anyone the vampire targets must succeed on a will save or fall instantly under the vampire's influence, as though by a dominate person spell (caster level 12th). The ability has a range of 30 feet. '''Energy Drain (Su) '''A creature hit by a vampire's slam gains two negative levels. This ability only triggers once per round, regardless of the number of attacks a vampire makes. '''Gaseous Form (Su) '''As a standard action, a vampire can assume gasous form at will (caster level 5th), but it can remain gaseous indefinitely and has a fly speed of 20 feet with perfect maneuverability. '''Incorpreal Form (Su) '''You can become incorporeal for 17 rounds. While in this form you gain the incoporeal subtype. '''Shadowless (Ex) '''A vampire casts no shadows and show no reflection in a mirror. '''Spider Climb (Ex) '''A vampire can climb sheer surfaces as though under the effects of a spider climb spell. '''Graverobber's Cross (Ex) '''You have mastered stealth, the art of murder, and the art of robbing from the dead. Any invisibility spell ast by you acts as an invisibility spell as well as a hide from undead spell. Also you may use your Charisma Modifier for any stealth checks you make in place of your Dexterity Modifier, While stealthed you are considered to be hidden from undead. '''Bite of the Dead (Ex) '''At 1st level, you gain sneak attack +1d4, for every two levels thereafter this increases by an additional +1d4 damage. '''Flesh of the Corrupted (Ex) At 3rd level, you gain immunity to bleed and sleep effects, at 9th level you become immune to curses and disease. At 15th level you become immune to ability damage. At 20th level you become immune to energy drain and death effects. Spell-Like Thoughts (Su) At 9th level, you can cast a spell without using its normal verbal and somatic components, as though using the Silent Spell and Still Spell metamagic feats (even if you don’t have those feats). This does not increase the casting time or effective level of the modified spell. At 9th level, you can use this ability once per day. At 17th level, you can use this ability twice per day. At 20th level, you can use this ability three times per day. Living Low (Ex) At 15th level, you have mastered anonomity in all your actions. You gain a bonus to all stealth and bluff checks equal to your glamourist level. Also, you can no longer be detected by thoughtsense, blindsense blindsight or arcane sight while stealthed.